Fairy Tail: Freeze-Flame
by NatsuDragneel0
Summary: Post-Main story arc. The entire Guild of Fairy Tail was kidnapped! Well, except for two certain Fire and Ice slayers, who are now The Hopes of the Guild as they race against the clock to save them. Slight NaLu and GruVia.
1. Chapter 1: Fist-Bump

**Hello everyone! NatsuDragneel0 here to bring you a (slightly) interesting story. The pairings of this story is just simple NaLu and GruVia, but don't expect much of the shippings, it's mainly just Natsu and Gray in this story. Anyways, Onto the story!**

 **~Fairy Tail: Freeze-Flame~**

* * *

 **~Chapter 1~**

Our favorite Dragon Slayer groaned when he heard a familiar crow cry out, signaling for him to wake up. He shut his eyes tighter and rolled over, telling the crow to go away in a mumble. The crow pestered, however, and flew into his house, into his bedroom, onto his bed, right into his ear, and..

 **"KAW!"**

Although the Fire Dragon Slayer's hearing was not as sensitive as Cobra's, Natsu still happened to have quite the sensitive hearing. His eyes popped open and he roared out in pain, rolling on the floor. "What the hell?! Where did you even come from?!" He shouted, then sweat-dropped when he realized the crow was long gone, only bird tracks remaining in its place.

He got out of bed and stretched, still quite annoyed at what happened. Looking around, he noticed something, rather, someone, was missing. His feline companion, Happy, was seemingly gone.

"Happy? You here?" He called out into his house, but raised an eyebrow when he was not responded with a trademark "Aye, Sir!"

"Eh, he must've gone out to the guild already." He said aloud, still confused by the exceed's sudden disappearance. After getting clothed fully, he made his way through his clustered house, dishes and old job requests lying around, food scattered, and Lucy's maid outfit sitting neatly on his couch. He smirked at the memory, before making his way out the door, out to the guild, to meet up with his friends.

He placed his hands behind his head and began walking down the path through the forest to the famous Fairy Tail guild hall. He looked to the sky and grinned. Things sure have been peaceful ever since Zeref and Acnologia were defeated. Natsu was given the title of "Dragon King" by the magic council, although he cringed at the said title. His best friend, Happy had been named the "Exceed Prince" and his other best friend Lucy Heartfilia was given the title of "Celestial Queen." He sighed, thinking that all the dumb titles were stupid, and how he preferred simplicity.

Walking down the open street, he looked around, noticing how most of the citizens of Magnolia would turn to him and either shout and point or bow. He gulped, annoyed at how everyone seemed to treat him like a God these days. _'All I did was take down Zeref and Acnologia.. It ain't nothin.'_ He thought. He saw the guild just down the street, and his grin widened as he started to run towards it.

He reached the doors, and he kicked them open, opened his mouth wide, and shouted **"I'M HOMEEEEE!"** However, rather quickly, he realized something.

The Liveliest Guild was dead silent, with no one there.

"Hello?" Natsu called out, confused as hell. The only other time the guild was like this was when Lucy slipped some sort of magic into his drink, and he arrived at the guild about six hours before it opened. But looking at the clock, it was clearly open hours. He walked to the bar, taking a sniff, looking for any scent, but found nothing. He walked up the stairs, peaking into the Master's office, but gulped when he saw no one.

"Was there a big party I didn't know about?!" He thought angrily, remembering the time the guild when to Crocus without him. "I'ma get them back for this!" He yelled out, a dark red aura surrounding him while he had demon eyes. He went behind the bar counter, opened up a secret compartment, and..

..Pulled out twelve black permanent markers.

"Yes! I'm gonna color all the bottles black so they can't tell what's what!" He said triumphantly. However, before he even got to the first bottle, someone entered the guild. He turned to the door, a confused look on his face.

"Huh? Natsu? You're here?" Gray, the Ice Devil Slayer asked, as the Dragon Slayer nodded.

"Hey, Ice prick! Where's the party at, and why wasn't I invited?!" He yelled out angrily. Gray raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "There was a party?" Natsu nodded angrily. "Yeah! And I wasn't invited! Now where's it at?!"

Gray was confused, nonetheless. But he suddenly widened his eyes. "WAIT! I WASN'T INVITED!" Natsu tossed him a marker. "Get coloring!"

The duo scribbled on all of the bottles, and grinned happily at their progress. They both fist-bumped at their victory, but then raised an eyebrow at the guild door opening, and nothing but black smoke entering.

 _"So... the two of you haven't figured it out yet, have you?"_ The smoke turned into a robed man, grinning. "Can we help you?" Gray asked. The figure stepped forward. _"Well, I can help you. I know where your guild went."_ Natsu growled. "They didn't invite us to their party! Where are they?!" The man laughed.

 _"Well, I suppose it CAN be considered a party. Anyways, I'll explain this quickly."_ He bowed. _"I am Terius, one of the twelve anti-gates."_

"Gates? Like Zodiac Gates?" Terius nodded. _"Yes. I am part of the Anti-Fairies, the strongest dark guild to date!"_ He cackled, then looked at the duo dead in the eyes.

 _"And we've taken all of Fairy Tail. Well, all but two. But that will change!"_ Terius quickly changed into the black smoke, enveloping the guild. However, Natsu and Gray were not caught off guard by this, as the duo quickly jumped to the second floor. Terius growled slightly before raising his fists at the duo. **"CYCLONE!"** The smoke quickly swirled towards the duo, who were ready for this.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

 **"Ice Devil's Rage!"**

Fire and Ice blasted through the two cyclones, smacking Terius dead in the face. _'W-what?!"_ He said, before gasping at the duo that dashed towards him, Natsu taking the lead.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He roared out, smacking him dead in the face, while Gray followed him up.

 **"Ice Devil's Steel Punch!"**

Terius groaned in pain, but got up, and turned into smoke. _"Tch! Until next time, you two!"_

 _"Oh.. By the way, your entire guild is being held at our headquarters. You have twelve days to save them, or else they shall be melted down into pure magic, where we will use said magic to blast Magnolia, Fairy Tail, and Sabertooth from existence! AHAHAHAHAAHAA!"_ He laughed out, as the smoke billowed out.

Natsu snarled out, and Gray stopped him. "Look, Natsu! He left a map of where the headquarters are." Natsu picked up the map, and growled. "Gray. We're gonna stop 'em." The Devil Slayer smirked and nodded. "Aye. I don't care what it takes. Our family ain't going nowhere without us." The duo quickly grabbed a small amount of supplies, Gray putting on a dark blue hoodie and jet black jeans, while Natsu put on a reddish-pink long sleeve shirt, with brown pants and combat boots, with his trademark scarf wrapped around his neck.

The duo made their way to the entrance, and gave one final look back. "Let's do this, Flame Brain."

"Yeah, Ice Princess."

They fist-bumped, and set off on their adventure to save their family.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope I did not rush it out, I was just excited to get this story out. I hope you enjoy it, I can't wait to update this!**

 **'Till next time!**

 _ **~NatsuDragneel0**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fast

**Hello everyone! NatsuDragneel0 here for Chapter two of Freeze Flame! Sorry Chapter one was pretty slow, but (hopefully) this is where it truly starts up! Anyways, let's get on with it.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 2: Fast~**

* * *

The duo were currently walking north or Clover Town, the first place Natsu, Gray, and Erza fought together. Gray, with his hands in his pockets, and Natsu, with his hands behind his head, were casually talking about their strategy to save their guildmates. "I say we both set up on these two hills opposite of each other, and we combine our magic to destroy the guild hall." Gray said. Natsu shook his head.

"That isn't gonna work, Gray. We need to rush in and bash down the hall!" Gray sighed at Natsu. He really never did plan out his actions, he was in the moment. "How about we try my idea first, and if it doesn't work, we try your idea." Natsu huffed in annoyance.

"Fine." Gray smirked, then turned to look to the sky. "I wonder how everyone's doing, I hope they're doing alright." Then it was Natsu's turn to smirk. "I think you meant,how's _Juvia_ doing." Gray's face turned as red as Erza's hair as he stepped back. "W-what?! I could say the same about you and Lucy!" The Dragon slayer raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What're ya talking about? Why would I act like you to Lucy?" Gray sweat-dropped.

"Nevermind. I just hope everyone's okay." Natsu nodded.

"Ditto."

* * *

 **~Anti-Fairie's Low Magic Chamber~**

 _~Lucy's P.O.V.~_

All I feel is my side throbbing in pain. What even happened? All I Remember is waking up here! I open my eyes and look around, only to realize I'm in a small cell, no wider than seven feet. I see across from me is Juvia, who appears to be in a similar confusion to me. Looking around even more, I come to realize I'm in shackles. There's a Yellow-Green light at the top of my cell, and it's off.

Suddenly, I hear a booming yet crooked voice say **"Now."** The light flickers on.

And then it begins.

I feel the magic inside of my body draining. It's painful. Unbearable, even. I let out a scream of pain, and realize I'm not the only one like this. Juvia is screaming, I can hear Wendy screaming. Wendy! A child is being drained of her magic! I wish I could comfort her, but I'm in too much pain to even move my head. I hear Gajeel and Levy screaming, followed by Erza and the Master. I'm shocked. Even the strongest of our Guild is here, being drained of their magic.

I listen closely, and can hear everyone screaming. Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Cana, Gildarts, Max, Warren.. It seems to go on forever. After about five minutes of the pain, it stops. I slump over immediately, and look up, only to hear the booming voice again.

 **"Fairy Tail! This is my Official welcome for you, to the Anti-Fairies! We have captured all of you, so don't think there's anyone left for you to hope for! As a heads up, That was our Magic Drainer. It will turn on for five minutes every five hours, and you will lose about one percent of the total magic in your body. That is, until you are nothing but Magicless Humans, who will die soon after. Have fun!"**

I want to cry, but something is stopping me. I don't even know why, but for some reason, I have some hope in my body. Hope that someone will save us all. I look up and Juvia and realize she has the exact same look I have. She then looks up and me and proclaims something.

"Juvia did not hear Gray-Sama's screaming. Gray-Sama must not be here! He will save Juvia, and everyone!" My eyes widen when I realize something. I never heard Natsu's scream.

Natsu is out there! If Juvia can believe in Gray, then hell, I can believe in Natsu!

* * *

 **~With Natsu and Gray~**

"We're here." Gray stated simply. Natsu walked forward and took a good look at the building's Jagged structure. He narrowed his eyes at the Yellow-Green light at the top of the building, then turned back to Gray. "You sure Our magic can topple the tower?" Gray nodded.

"Go get into position, I'll send out a signal when I make it." The duo nodded at each other and ran off in separate directions.

About a thousand feet from the tower, Natsu stood on a hill. He saw the purple-pink ice being shot into the air, and he returned with his orange flames. After thirty seconds, he readied his attack.

 **"Fire Dragon's.."**

Opposite to Natsu, Gray prepared the same.

 **"Ice Devil's.."**

 **"Brilliant Flame!/Brilliant Ice!"**

From two sides, Fire and Ice shot out, aiming for the tower. What happened next shocked them.

Out from both sides of the towers, came two black spheres, that opened up, and absorbed their magic.

"What-" Gray asked, before leaping into the air, dodging a gigantic laser that hit the ground and immediately exploded. Natsu was in a similar situation, but he quickly ate the explosion. He ran out to where the duo first began, meeting Gray there.

"Wanna try my plan now?" Natsu asked. Gray nodded.

"Guess we have to be fast if we don't wanna die here. Those Lasers were not playing around."

Natsu walked forward and scowled, snarling at the taunting tower. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned back to see Gray with a very serious expression.

"We can't play around here, Natsu. We have to be completely serious if we don't wanna die." Natsu smirked. "I know. Just pissed off."

The duo then began to sprint down the broken road that lead to the tower. The sky suddenly erupted into a dark orange color, and the two orbs locked onto their targets. They fired two lasers again, and the two slayers slid along the ground to avoid being hit. The explosion knocked Gray off balance.

 _'Tch.. I'm just gonna hold him back if I keep going. I gotta give him a boost.'_ He thought. "Natsu!"

As if on Instinct, Natsu jumped back, looking back at Gray to position himself.

 **"Ice Make: Hammer!"** The giant Hammer materialized, and Natsu landed on it. Gray pulled it back and swung as hard as he could. "GO!"

Natsu flew high into the air, igniting his feet to gain speed. He passed the sight zone of one of the turrets, and shot towards the other, which was locking onto him. However, the pinkette was faster.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He roared out, and smashed his fist against the sphere, which exploded, and crumpled, falling to the ground. The second turret had expanded its sight zone, and took aim to Natsu, who looked back in panic. _'Shit!'_

 **"Ice Devil's Sub-Zero Destruction Bow!"** Gray yelled out, piercing the second turret, causing it to explode in a similar way to the first. Natsu landed on the ground and looked back at Gray, grinning. "Thanks, I nearly died there I think." Gray grinned. "Idiot. Let's keep going." He gave a hand to the Dragon Slayer, who took it happily, and they both stood there, looking at the giant silver and gold doors.

"I'll handle this." Natsu said, stepping forward. He readied his fist and punched the door, shattering the entrance. The Slayers looked at each other, nodded, and walked into the dark room, ignoring the burning and freezing ground around them.

* * *

 **That is Chapter two! I hope I did Lucy's P.O.V. Right, and the battle scene too. Leave a review if I need to fix anything! 'Till next time!**

 _ **~NatsuDragneel0**_


	3. Chapter 3: Another

**~Chapter 3: Another~**

* * *

 _Erza's P.O.V~_

I open my eyes, pain enveloping my body as I remember what happened just two hours ago. I let out a slight gasp, and feel the pain slowly go away. Looking up, I can see the Master, his eyes closed and looking grim. I manage to stand and stretch. Attempting to requip armor, but failing, I sigh and sit back down. While attempting to come up with an escape plan for everyone, I hear the same voice we all heard yet again.

 **"You there! Bring me Scarlet. I have a plan** " The booming voice echoed. "Yes Sir!" Who I can presume is a guard says. Running over to my cell, he unlocks the door and pulls me up. "Come with me, Mrs. Scarlet. The Master wishes to have a word with you." I can only nod and silently follow, not knowing what awaits me.

After going up a short flight of stairs, we come across a rather large doorway with two guards in shiny black armor. I turn back and cringe, seeing every single cell that holds each and every member of Fairy Tail, captured. Still scanning the cells, I notice I see no spiky black hair, nor spiky salmon hair. Aren't Natsu and Gray here too? Or are they not captured? Before I can conclude my assumptions, I'm yanked into the room.

The guard lets go of my arm and approaches only who I can assume is the Master of this guild. I cannot see his eyes, but he's smirking.

"Are you the Master? Who are you?" I ask, only to get a chuckle as a response.

 _"Now, Titania, those questions shall wait. We must get to business.."_ My eyes widen at that voice. I remember it all too well, sadly. "Y-you're.." I can't even get the sentence out. He laughs again.

 _"Yes, it is I. But, that will wait. You, guard. Set her up in the next room"_ He nods to his right, and before I can respond, I'm yanked away again. The man ties my wrists and my ankles down, and I look up confused. "What is this?" The man doesn't respond, until he finishes 'Hooking me up.' He sighs and walks away.

"We're welcoming you to the Anti-Fairies, as our newest elite member, Scarlet Death." Before I can even think about what he says, the machine flips on, and instead of the magic draining from me, I can feel magic being pumped into me. Into my bloodstreams.

And it boils.

* * *

 **~Floor One~**

 **"Ice Devil's Rage!"** The beam of ice shoots out of Gray's mouth, freezing a dozen or so members, narrowly missing Natsu. "OI! GRAY! DON'T HIT ME TOO YOU BASTARD!" The Dragon Slayer yells out, and the Raven haired man scowls back.

"Don't get in the way, squinty eyes!"

"What was that, droopy eyes?!"

The two bang heads in the middle of the battle, deadly auras surrounding both of them. "What are they doing?" One of the members of the Anti-Fairies asked. "Beats me, now's our chance!" Another yells.

 **"Anti-Fairies' Unison Raid: Iron Speed!"** The pole of iron rushed out towards the duo, catching Gray off guard, and pissing Natsu off even more. "WE'RE FIGHTING HERE, DON'T GET IN THE FUCKIN' WAY!" He roared out, destroying the iron in one go. "W-what?! How did he break our spell?!" The second mage backed up, terrified. "That... that's Natsu Dragneel! The Dragon King!" It was too late to beg for mercy, however.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Punching the first mage in the face, sending him into the second.

"Where the hell is our family?!" Gray shouted, looking more pissed than ever. The rest of the guild member's in the 'Guild hall' panicked and fled on sight, making the Devil Slayer sweat-drop.

The Dragon Slayer growled, running towards the staircase everyone fled on. "Get back here! We ain't done with you!" Before he could make it up the stairs, a wall of wind and lightning held him back. "What the hell?!" He yelled out, attempting to run his way through, only to get sent back into Gray.

"OW! Watch where you're going, Flame-Brain!"

"NO!"

The two butted heads again, snarling at each other, only stopping when they heard cackling. _"THESE two are the ones who are going to stop us?! I think not!"_ Gray looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you Terius?" The said person nodded, rising into the air. _"Welcome to the Anti-Fairies' guild hall! Isn't it pretty-"_ Cut off by a flaming fist to his face.

"You! Where is our family?!" Natsu shouted out angrily. Terius laughed, pushing Natsu off of him, into the ground. _"You, the 'Twin Slayers' of Fairy Tail are going to experience a world of pain for storming our guild."_ The Dragon Slayer scowled, jumping to Terius' height and punching him yet again. "I'll say it again, dumbass. WHERE IS OUR FAMILY?!" He threw Terius into the cluttered tables, landing next to Gray.

"You may have our Guild, but we're still here, dumbass. Don't take us lightly." Gray threatened. Terius scowled and shot into the air. **"Cyclone!"** Black wind shot towards the duo, who jumped in opposite directions to avoid the shot. "FREEZE! **Ice Devil's Sub-Zero Sword!** " Gray sped towards Terius, blade ready to strike, until he stopped it with his bear hands, grinning. The Devil Slayer's eye's widened, shocked. "Huh..?"

 _"What's the matter, Fullbuster? Afraid someone can stop your magic?"_ With one simple crunch, the sword was broken, and Gray was kicked in his gut, sent crashing into a wall. Terius smirked and turned around, looking at the charging Natsu.

 **"Fire Dragon's Talons!"** The Anti-Fairy smirked, holding his hand out, catching Natsu's ankle. _"You know, I expected a little more from you, at the very least."_ **"Storm!"** Black wind shot towards Natsu and point blank range, who used his arms to protect his face.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, you black wind idiot?" Terius raised an eyebrow, only to widen his eyes in shock at seeing Gray charging another attack. **"Ice Make: Lance!"** Blue-Pink ice shot towards Terius, striking him in the back, stabbing him. He let out a roar of pain, letting go of Natsu accidentally, who grinned. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** The flaming arms struck the Anti-Fairy in the chest, burning the region completely. He was sent flying by the force into his own wind wall, where he collapsed onto the floor.

Grinning, Natsu looked at Gray from across the hall. "I got him! That's ten points for me!" Gray's jaw dropped. "What?! I got him, not you!" The two, once again ( **A/N: Funny repetitive jokes are funny and repetitive** ) butted heads, deadly aura's surrounding them. Getting into a little scuffle, the two began to pound on each other, stopping only when hearing the same annoying cackle.

 _"Interesting.. I did not think I would be resorted to this.."_ Terius had mumbled, getting back up.

"How can you even stand?" Gray asked, eyebrows raised to the sharpened teeth Terius had seemingly grown. _"You really think those simple attacks would stop me?! And you, Dragneel, you seriously call yourself a Dragon Slayer? I'm disgusted."_ Natsu's eyes widened. "Wait.. that means.. you're-" Before he could continue, he was sent into the wall, followed by Gray into the floor. Terius grinned, picking both of them up, and chucking them into the air. _"Time to stop hiding this magic, I suppose.."_ Terius' form began to grow, muscles bulging out, teeth growing sharper, as he looked up at them.

 **"Storm Dragon's..."**

"Wait a second..!" Gray yelled out.

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?!" Natsu called out to Terius.

 **"Roar!"**

Darkened Wind with Bluish Lightning rushed out of Terius' mouth, engulfing the two Fairy Tail mages, who yelled out in pain.

"Gah..!" Gray yelled. After the spell faded, the duo landed on the ground, Gray in worse shape than Natsu, who was rather shocked.

"You're a Dragon Slayer, huh?" Terius nodded, smirking. _"You are a weak Dragon Slayer, I hope you know."_ Natsu scowled. "Even if you were right, I ain't weaker than you." The two got into positions, Natsu looking like he could kill someone, and Terius grinning. Cloud-like wind began to surround him, with lighting shocking around him, while dark Orange Flames engulfed Natsu.

After a few moments of standing there, Natsu rushed. _'Gotta be quick with him, considering Gray is probably down for the rest of this..'_ He thought. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

 **"Storm Dragon's Destructive Fist!"**

The two magic's clashed, causing an explosion that nearly hit Gray, who was beginning to come to. He quickly stood up, looking at the fire mage. "Natsu!" He yelled out, before cussing at the pain in his gut, where Terius struck him.

Meanwhile, in the battle of Dragon's, Natsu was blocking Terius' attacks rather efficiently, but was met with the same type of defense.

"I gotta hand it to 'ya, you're definitely a Dragon Slayer. Who taught you?" He asked. Terius looked up, glaring. _"No one taught me, Dragneel. I had a lacrima orb inserted into me, and I taught myself!"_ Natsu scowled, before readying another attack. **"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!"** He grabbed Terius' shoulders, and large flames engulfed the Anti-Fairy, who yelled out in pain.

The Salmon Haired man let go, and watched the smoke clear, ready to attack. However, he did not expect the fist sent into his gut, causing him to crash into the already destroyed bar.

 _"Maybe I underestimated you, Dragneel... But, this is the end for you, sadly."_ Natsu raised an eyebrow, getting up from the rubble. "What do you mean?" He asked, and Terius rose into the air, a giant grin present on his face. _"Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel, the Dragon King!"_ He laughed, pushing his hands together.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hurricane!"**

Dark storm clouds engulfed the room, and lightning struck random objects in the hall, destroying it even more. Natsu shielded his eyes with his arm, cursing at all the cuts the wind was giving him. "What is this wind, Damnit?!" Terius' ugly cackle echoed through the storm clouds, as he was in the center of it. _"Hurricane! The strongest Dragon Slayer Art to exist! Watch as the lightning shocks you to your soul, and the wind rips you away to nothing! Die! Die, Natsu Dragneel! DIE!"_

"Shit.." Natsu muttered, as the lightning struck his body, and the wind began cutting him all over, as he roared in pain. "FUCK!" He yelled, as he fell to his knees. ' _Come on, Natsu.. Stand!'_ He attempted to stand, only to gasp in pain at the multiple cuts on his body. Terius' cackling grew even more. _"It's all over for you! ALL OVER!"_

What happened next was certainly not what he was expecting.

Gray stood up, a blue aura surrounding him, as he glared up at Terius. "Bastard.. you're gonna pay for messing with us.." Gray snarled out, getting into the proper position. **"Ice Devil make: Sharp Sub-Zero Lance!"** Blue-Pink Ice rushed out of Gray's palms, as it flew around in spirals in the Hurricane, before finally hitting Terius in the back, who gasped out, blood coughing out of his mouth.

 _"What..?"_ He asked, looking back at Gray, who had collapsed on his knees, before looking at the person opposite of him. "NATSU!" He yelled out.

Terius looked back, to see Natsu engulfed in flames, lightning surrounding said flames. "Strongest Secret Art, eh? I'm gonna show you one stronger now, so pay attention. Natsu jumped to Terius' height, pissed off. **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Exploding Lightning Edge!"** Fire and lighting spiraled around Natsu's hands, engulfing Terius, who yelled out in pain at the Lightning Edge, as it seemed to rip through his body, burning and shocking him all the way through. Terius groaned, as he fell to the ground, steam erupting from his slightly charred body.

Natsu landed, looking at Gray with a rather serious look. "Thanks.. you really saved me there." Gray smirked and nodded.

The wind that was previously blocking the stairwell suddenly vanished, causing Natsu and Gray to look at Terius, assuming he was officially defeated. "Looks like we won this one, eh?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

"Aye, let's keep going, our family is waiting for us." The Devil Slayer remarked. The duo grinned at each other, and fist-bumped, before heading up the charred and frozen staircase.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Finished! I hope you all at least liked it, I'm not very good at battle scenes. Anyone got any guesses as to who the Master is? No? Okay, see you all in the next chapter!**

 _ **~NatsuDragneel0**_


End file.
